1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a stretchable organic light-emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display includes a thin film transistor (TFT) and an OLED. It also has a structure in which the OLED receives a driving signal from the TFT and emits light to produce a desired image.
The TFT has a structure in which an active region, a gate electrode, a source electrode, and a drain electrode are stacked on a substrate. Accordingly, when current is supplied to the gate electrode through an interconnection line formed on the substrate, current flows through the source electrode and the drain electrode via the active layer, and at the same time, current flows through a pixel electrode of the OLED, which is connected to the drain electrode.
The OLED includes the pixel electrode, an opposite electrode that is opposite to the pixel electrode, and an emission layer interposed between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode. In such a structure, when current flows through the pixel electrode via the TFT as described above, an appropriate voltage is formed between the opposite electrode and the pixel electrode, and thus, an image is produced while light is emitted from the emission layer.
Recently, there have been increased attempts to form an OLED display having a flexible structure that is stretchable.